digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emperor's New Home
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 28, 2000 (En:) September 23, 2000 |continuity= }} After growing tired of his own world, Ken decides to remain permanently as the Digimon Emperor, which can only spell bad news for the other kids. Note: The English video recap for this episode is either unavailable or non-existent. Synopsis Featured characters (9) * (9) * (9) |c4= * (5) * (9) * (19) * (19) * (19) * (24) *'' '' (27) *'' '' (31) |c5= *Airdramon (4) * (9) * (22) *'Meramon' (23) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (35) *DarkTyrannomon (41) |c6= *'' '' (25) *'' '' (29) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (38) *' ' (40) |c7= *'' '' (26) |c8= * (1) * (30) * (34) * (37) * (39) }} Digimon Analyser |image= |level=Champion |type=Flame |tech=Burning Fist |speaker=Kari |quote=Meramon are very dangerous. They can burn you with their Roaring Flame attack or just by touching you. }} |image= |level=Ultimate |type=Skeleton |tech=Ground Zero, Ground Zero Reformation |speaker=T.K. |quote=The only thing more terrifying than his looks are his fighting skills, especially his Dark Shot attack. }} |image= |level=Champion |type=Dinosaur |tech=Fire Blast |speaker=Cody |quote=A computer program turned Tyrannomon into the evil DarkTyrannomon. Watch out for his Fire Breath attack. }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Uh oh, the Emperor's not in a good mood today, which is like every other day." :—'Wormmon' observes the Digimon Emperor as he arrives in the Digital World. Reporter: "They say genius is one percent brains and ninety-nine percent hard work. Do you think that's true?" Ken: "Mine's two percent." :—Ken, giving an interview. "Cheer up. You can destroy somebody tomorrow." Later "I've got an idea. Let's grab some dark rings, we'll capture a couple of innocent Digimon, and make their lives absolutely miserable. That should make you happy!" :—'Wormmon' does his best to cheer up the Digimon Emperor. "Not one of them is worth half of what I'm worth. Nothing but fools!!" :—'Ken' goes mad with frustration. "I'm surprised they didn't eat my arm right off." :—'Yolei' and the others watch as their Digimon stuff themselves full of food. Davis: "Yeah, that's him. The evil kid." Cody: "Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Kari: "His smile makes him look so gentle." T.K.: "Uh, yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you, Kari." :—The DigiDestined find an article about Ken in the paper. Izzy: "Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist, Davis. Let's just find him." Davis: "What are knickers?" Izzy: "Never mind." :—Izzy should never use big words with Davis. Yolei: "Looks like a nice place to live." Davis: "Yeah, if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice." :—Yolei and Davis comment on Ken's apartment building. "I don't want to barge in. I might set off one of his booby traps." :—'Mrs. Ichijouji' fails to realize that if her son's room is protected by booby traps, then something is seriously wrong. Mrs. Ichijouji:: "All his teacher could talk about was something called Donkey Madness." Mr. Ichijouji:: "Donkey Madness??" Mrs. Ichijouji:: "I know, it's strange. I mean, we don't even own a donkey." :—Mrs. Ichijouji isn't as smart as her sons. "Goodbye to all of you. Your trivial lives will plague me no longer. My destiny awaits." :—'Ken's farewell note' to the human world. Cody: "Okay, I wrote down a battle plan." Yolei: "Uh, does it include the police?" Davis: "Huh? Man, that kid's trouble!" :—The DigiDestined arrive at Ken's apartment building at the same time as the cops. "Why do evil geniuses have to be so evil?" :—'Cody' asks a question of the ages. "Let's go get that evil cute guy!" :—'Yolei', not over her feelings for Ken. "Look at this land of fire! It's like the movie... 'Land of Fire'!" :—'T.K.' comments on the land, but it's the movie makers who need some originality. "Um, Master, can I get a little help here? I'm having some trouble standing." :—'Wormmons version of "I've fallen and I can't get up". '''Ken:' "I'd rather we play spear throw." Greymon: "What? But I hate spear throw!" :—Greymon falls prey to the Digimon Emperor's dark ring. Ken: "Greymon, digivolve to MetalGreymon and be my slave!" Greymon: "Greymon digivolve to..." SkullGreymon: "SkullGreymon!" :—Not exactly the result Ken was expecting. Davis: "How can we beat that thing?" Kari: "I have no idea!" Davis: "Not even one?" T.K.: "I have one!" Davis: "What?" T.K.: "I say we run, and then after that we run some more!" :—Davis defers to the more experienced DigiDestined for advice, but only T.K. has met SkullGreymon up front before. Nefertimon: "Everyone, run!" Kari: "But we have to fight SkullGreymon!" Pegasusmon: "Yes, great idea, stay clustered together so you create an easy target. Get to safety!" :—Pegasusmon is being sarcastic, but he's got a good point. "Why can't we ever fight anything short?" :—'Kari', not even the Harmonious Ones could answer that question. Davis: "With all that fire, they could bake, broil and braze him. If he can't stand the heat, he'd better get out of the kitchen." T.K.: "Stop! You're making me want a barbeque." :—Davis and T.K. watch the DarkTyrannomon take on SkullGreymon. Kari: "That's Agumon!" T.K.: "That slimy creature is coming after him! And when I say slimy creature, I mean Ken." Kari: "Agumon!" T.K.: "Let him go!" Kari: "Agumon!!" T.K.: "You'd better not hurt him, Ken!" Davis: "Yeah, jerk!" Ken: "From defeat, I snatch another victory!" Kari: "T.K., Davis, somebody do something! They're getting away!" :—The team are horrified to learn that Ken's newest slave is Tai's partner. "If he was able to get Agumon, that means every one of our Digimon are in danger!" :—'Izzys realization of a terrifying possibility. Other notes 's last appearance as SkullGreymon was way back in the previous series, in the episode The Arrival of Skullgreymon. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English title of this episode is a reference to the folktale as well as the Disney movie released later the same year in December. *Izzy recalls the saying, "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread", first written by in the poem . *When the DigiDestined arrive in the Digital World, Ken cooly remarks "They're here", which is a famous quote from the American horror film . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Davis announces the episode title in the Japanese episode *The map of the city they access on the computer features a small "manji" symbol (卍). }} de:Experimente